


Darnold Does The Glug Glug

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (kind of), Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Science, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Overall questionable application of the scientific method, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: Darnold is working on a very specific new flavour of soda and he needs Tommy's help getting the taste just right.(Darnold jerks Tommy off and drinks his cum. That's it. That's the fic.)
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Darnold Does The Glug Glug

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Half Life VR but the AI is Horny discord server for inspiring this. I think this is the first sodashipping smutfic on Ao3, woo!

“I’m ready for my check-up, Doctor!”

Darnold looks up from titrating a potion mixture to see Tommy sitting on his desk, long legs swinging back and forth.

“Now you know I’m a Mixologist, Tommy, not a medical doctor.”

"Just having a bit of fun." Tommy smiles and hops down off the desk. "Where do you, um, want me?"

"Hmm. How about you put your hands flat on the desk?" 

Tommy bites his lip and complies, a cute blush creeping up the back of his neck. Darnold steps up behind him and undoes his belt, letting Tommy's trousers drop around his ankles.

"Now let's see. I'm going to need a fresh pair of disposable gloves and a beaker. Stay right there, I'll be back in a moment."

Darnold peels off his gloves and chucks them in the bin - wouldn't want to get any unfinished potion residue on Tommy - puts on a fresh pair, and picks a clean beaker out of his storage press.

He sets the beaker next to Tommy's hand and steps up behind him.

"Everything goin' alright? You're shaking a little."

"Yeah! It's ok, Darnold, I - I'm eager is all. I've been looking forward to it."

"Good, me too." Darnold gets a hand around Tommy and pulls down his underwear, then licks his other hand and starts fondling Tommy's cock. It doesn't take long to start filling out and plumping up in his hand as Tommy gets hard, little short breaths coming out of him as Darnold rubs smooth gloved fingers up and down his length.

He might be imagining it but Darnold thinks he can almost smell Tommy's precum. His mouth starts watering a bit. Of course it could just be they've done this together enough times to condition a response to the situation. Black Mesa's psychology department would probably have a bit to say about that, if they had one.

Tommy bites back a noise when Darnold thumbs the head of his cock. Darnold leans up to kiss the back of his neck - Tommy is ridiculously tall - and murmurs words of encouragement.

"That's it, you're doin' great." Darnold pumps Tommy's cock and uses his other hand to massage Tommy's balls. He leans to the side a bit to get a better view of Tommy's cock. There's a small amount of pre dripping from it, and Darnold speeds up jerking Tommy off. "Bet you're close. So good for me."

"I'm! Oh. Darnold. I'm gonna come." 

Darnold quickly takes his hand from Tommy's balls to pick up the beaker, holding it right where it can catch every last drop of Tommy's cum. Sure enough, Tommy groans and comes right into it, painting the beaker white while Darnold keeps jacking him off until Tommy has nothing left and collapses shakily on the desk.

Darnold places the beaker out of harm's way, tucks Tommy back into his underwear and helps him over to sit in his computer chair. It's a swivel chair, he knows Tommy likes that. 

"You were great, like always," Darnold says with a smile. Tommy smiles back, a little red faced, and pulls him in for a kiss. When they break apart Darnold can feel himself blushing too. "I, uh, I gotta record how much of a sample I got this time. Don't go anywhere."

"Mmhm." Tommy watches him intently from across the room while Darnold logs how much of a volume of cum he got this time. It's for his own records, not the Mixology lab's records, but he likes being thorough.

"A healthy amount as always, Tommy."

"Oh good." He's tapping his feet on the ground, waiting for the next part. 

Darnold sticks a gloved finger in the beaker and brings some out to taste. Kind of salty. Yep, tastes like cum. This is perhaps his favourite part. He raises the beaker to his lips and drinks, while Tommy hums in the background. It's an acquired taste and the texture leaves a bit to be desired, but Darnold can't get enough.

It would be downright _unprofessional_ to pull down his own pants right here. But he does shove his free hand down his pants to rub one off. When he's done, he licks his gloved palm clean. It's not as nice as Tommy's.

There's an anticipatory lull.

"I'll see you in an hour for your next, uh, check up?" 

"I think - I think twenty minutes is long enough for me, Darnold!" Tommy says brightly, smiling enough to crinkle the corner of his eyes.

"I guess there's no need to leave, then. Make yourself comfortable." He still hasn't finished his cum-flavoured soda prototype, though. He can't stop himself drinking the samples he'd asked for to compare. Maybe if Tommy is sticking around, he can get it straight from the source instead? "Hey Tommy, how do you feel about me gettin' down on my knees and suckin' your dick?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this, because I felt like I was mildly possessed whilst writing it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
